ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Riddles in the Dark
Ratchet, Clank and Alister goes deeper into the caves and finds Aaron, Megan and Bilbo, who are knocked out from the fall. Reia used Instant Transmission to find Ratchet and the others. Ratchet: How are they? Alister: They are still alive. That was too close.. Reia: Do I sense true feelings from you, General? Alister: A little. But, we still have a long way to go. - Aaron and Megan are starting to wake up. Aaron: *groans* Oh man, I feel like a troll ran over me. Megan: *groans* Huh, Aaron? Aaron: Hey, you alright. Megan: Yeah, I'm fine, and you? Aaron: Yeah, Yeah, I'm think I'm alright. - Aaron turns to see Ratchet and some of his allies. Aaron: Ratchet? *gets up* Hey, you guys alright? Ratchet: We're okay. Alister: Where are we? Clank: If my memory banks serves me correctly, I believe that we-- - Suddenly, a noise was heard and its headed towards them. Ratchet: Quick, hide!! - A creature, known as Gollum, grabs an Orc back his home. Ratchet and Clank knew that they had been to this cave once before. Ratchet: Gollum.. Aaron: Wait a second, how do you Gollum? Ratchet: When me and Clank first got here, before all of this corruption mess happened, the three of us found him. He challenged us into a game of riddles and Bilbo won. But, I didn't think he found something to tick him off. So, we'll be sure to keep an eye out. Aaron: Okay, but how do we get passed him without him noticing us? Otherwise we have to avoid him so he doesn't notice us. Ratchet: He'll find us easily. Listen, if we're going to do this, we need to challenge him with riddles. It work out last time, so this won't be easy. Stay sharp. - The group enters the cave and Gollum easily finds them. Bilbo: Look, I don't know what your game is, but I- Gollum: Games? Oh, we love games, doesn't we, precious? Does it like games? Does it, does it? Does it like to play? Bilbo: Maybe.. Gollum: 'What has roots as nobody sees? Is taller than sees? Up, up it goes, and yet never grows.' Bilbo: ..The mountain. Gollum: Oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes! Do it again. Do it again. Ask us. No! No more riddles. Finish them off. Finish them now! Gollum, Gollum! Reia: Whoa! Stop! We like to play. We totally do. I mean, you are a lot experience with this. Bilbo: So why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes? Just you and me. Gollum: Yes. Yes, just us. They help too? Clank: And is we win, you can show us the way out, correct? Gollum: Yes. Yes. And if they lose, what then? Well, if it loses, precious, then we eats it. If Baggins loses, we eats it whole. Bilbo: Fair enough. - With time running out, Aaron, Reia and Alister needs to make a riddle fast. Aaron: Any Idea on what to do for this riddle game? Megan: I say each of you go one by one. Bilbo goes first, then Reia, followed by Aaron, and finished by Alister. What do you guys say? Aaron: Sounds good. Your first Bilbo. Bilbo: Alright, then. Uh, 'Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still.' Gollum: *thinks a bit* ..Teeth? TEETH! *chuckles* Easy answers, we only has nine. *opens to show his teeth.* Our turn. 'Voiceless, it cries, Wingless flutters, Toothless bites, Mouthless mutters.' Bilbo: Just a minute. - The group thinks it over. Gollum: Oh! We knows! We knows! Shut up! Aaron: Wait a moment, it's wind! Wind is the answer? Gollum: *sighs* Very clever.. Reia: Back up! I'll go now. 'A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid.' - Trying his best, Gollum thinks too hard. Gollum: Box. Oh, um... Box. The lid and a key. It's nasty. Box. Key. Reia: You okay? Gollum: Give us a chance, Precious! Give us a chance! *thinks harder* Eggses! Eggses! Wet, crunchy little eggses. Yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes! *chuckles and dances with his answer* Gives us two more free. Aaron: My turn then, 'It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first but follows after, ends life, kills laughter.' Gollum: *thinks* Ah, Darkness. Darkness It is. Aaron: Ah, man. Ratchet: (Terra.. Hope you're doing better than we are..) Alister: Okay, 'Everyone has one but you can see it, make no fuss about it it's what keeps us together.' Gollum: *thinks* Boneses? Alister: Nuts! Gollum: Oh *chuckles* We have one for you. 'All things it devours. Birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal.' Answer us. Aaron: Just a moment. Gollum: Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable? Reia: You're too impatient, Gollum. Bilbo: *realizes* It's time. The answer is time. Gollum: *growls* Ask us another riddle my precious. Last question, last chance. - Gollum grabs a rock and prepares to throw it at the group. Ratchet: STOP!! I got one for you. Megan: Whoa. Hey Aaron, are you seeing this? Aaron: Yeah. It seems that Ratchet seems to be changing from remembering his deeds from his past. Megan: What do we do? Aaron: Nothing. Let Ratchet handle this one. Ratchet: 'No-legs lay on one-leg, two-legs sat near on three-legs, four legs got some.' Aaron: Oh boy, that's a tough one. Gollum: *growls, thinks and then smiles* Fishie on a little one-legged table, man at table sitting on a three-legged stool, the catie gets the boneses. *smirks* Aaron: Oh no, he got it. Gollum: Any last words..? Bilbo: Yes, can we get one more riddle? Gollum: *growls* Fine. One more riddle! Ask us! Bilbo: Oh, very well. *feels the ring in his pocket* What have I got in my pocket? Gollum: That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules! Ask us another one! Reia: I'm sorry, that's his question. You asked for it. Gollum: Three guesses, precious. It must give us three! Bilbo: Three guesses. Very well, guess away. Gollum: Handses! Biblo: Wrong. Guess again. Gollum: *thinks* Uh.. Um.. Knife! Oh, shut up! Bilbo: No, wrong again last chance. Gollum: String, or nothing! Bilbo: Two guesses at once. Wrong both times. Aaron: All right! Megan: Bilbo won! Reia: Now Gollum, time for you to keep your promise and show us out! Gollum: Did we say so, precious? Did we say so? What has it got in its pocketses? Ratchet: Face the facts, Gollum. You lost the game. Gollum: Lost? - Realized that his gift was not on him, Gollum searched everywhere on the area. But because of the reflection of his split-personality however, Gollum finds the answer to Bilbo's answer and the group are getting worried. Gollum: He..stole it.. Reia: Uhh, guys..? Now maybe a good time to bail! Aaron: I think that's a good idea. Gollum: He stole it! *roars in rage* Megan: Everybody, run! - The group make a run for the exit. Reia: Find an exit! Ratchet: What about you? Reia: I've got someone to find. - Reia used Instant Transmission to find Kiva's location. Category:Scenes